tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Towa Kokonoe
is a main character in Tokyo Xanadu. A new teacher who is slightly petite and who gives off an in-high-school-like appearance to some, as well as being Kou Tokisaka’s cousin. Towa is the hardworking type in charge of teaching mathematics and data processing. Although she is new, she is suddenly entrusted with a class of second year students, and serves as committee adviser and grade chief counsellor. School officials trust her thanks to her extraordinary ability. On the weekends, she helps her grandfather Sousuke as a shrine maiden at the Kokonoe Shrine, and also teaches Kokonoe-style jujitsu at the dojo. Sometimes she will slip up and get teased by those around her. Background Towa became the Class Advisor of 2-B of Morimiya Academy where her cousin Kou Tokisaka studies. She is also the assistant master of Kokonoe Dojo located at Kokonoe Shrine past Morimiya Market Street. In extent of her position at the academy, Towa became the Computer Science Instructor where she forcefully proposed the computer laboratory upgrade into the vice principal. She was then assigned to stretch the academy's budget last year to succeed her initiative and willingly worked all it out. Towa also had Gorou Saeki and Kou Tokisaka to assist her in installing the latest hardware while the latter accompanied her to return and retrieve the parts she ordered at Station Square. After the "Witch of the Misty Castle" Incident at the Morimiya Academy, Towa became the X.R.C (Xanadu Research Club) Advisor along with Saeki Gorou as Club's Vice-Advisor (at the Final Chapter). Towa's memories were not erased after the incident because of the "Erase" skill being ineffective. Her roles being the strategist at the final battle at Acros Tower was crucial for allocating the remaining forces available inside the trapped Morimiya City. During the Epilogue, if the player makes it to level 11 in the Gate of Avalon game at the arcade, Towa becomes the last opponent to play against as she is one of the original creators of the game. Winning twice against her grants the player a powerful Element. Profile Appearance Towa sports a white polo shirt and a short blue dress with white linings at the edge. She ties her brown curly hair with big blue ribbon draping it on her right shoulder. At the character event at the dojo, she wears the miko clothing, or priestess suit of white tops and red at bottom. Personality A bright teacher at her age. Towa managed to handle lots of work at Morimiya Academy being the newest teacher of the school. She sometimes becomes strict especially to her cousin, Kou, nature of doing part-time jobs every night, even if he doesn't need the money he earned for something. Gallery Towa-1.jpg Towa-2.jpg Trivia * As for her appearance and first name, she is actually adopted from Nihon Falcom's The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel series' Towa Herschel due to her popularity with the public and a promotional character for the second game release of the said series. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Sub Characters Category:Female Characters